


Mission 1: Fitz-Simmons

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: Matchmaker May [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Don't worry, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, May the matchmaker, Philinda - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team as Family, dude - Freeform, legit, may is BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is determined to make sure that all the couples in the SHIELD facility get together.  It's her job.  She's Melinda May.  Matchmaker May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission 1: Fitz-Simmons

Melinda sighed and plunked herself down a the table.  Phil looked at her in surprise, she usually maintained her emotions, but today, she was letting go.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"Fitz-Simmons just need to get together! Everyone knows that they love each other!! I think that it's about time that they stop lallygagging and start getting serious!" Melinda ranted.

Phil raised his eyebrows in surprise.  "Is...um..Matchmaker May coming back?" He asked.

May smiled.  "Damn Straight!" She said.

Well, this was going to be fun to watch.

* * *

 

Melinda walked into the lab.  No one except for Jemma was there, and her back was turned, she was working on something.  Knowing that she would be distracted, Melinda walked and grabbed a pristine white binder.  "Hey Jemma, I'm going to read your binder okay?"  Melinda asked.

Distracted, Jemma unknowingly called out, "Okay!" 

Melinda set to work.  She took the binder in her bunk, and sifted through.

**Post-Op notes....**

**An essay on the biodiversity of food insecurity....**

**A letter..**

**Another essay...**

**A summary....**

**WAIT....A Letter?**

Melinda flipped back a few pages to where the letter was stuck between two sheet protectors.  

She unfolded the tightly folded paper, and began to read.  It said:

_Dear Fitz,_

_For a long time I have been in love with you.  Ever since you helped me with that one Engineering assignment we has to do at the academy.  I can't stop thinking about.  You are my world.  You dove through a planet to save me, going back to find people I cared about.  We risked it all.  You risked your health for me.  Everyday, when I saw you stutter, have trouble moving around, I knew that it was because of me. I couldn't deal with it.  I went to HYDRA, to make sure that I was doing something good.  But now, I look back at what happened.  Skye, I mean Daisy, turning on us, May, and Phil's hand, and Jiaying, and I cannot deal with this.  But still, my love is still strong._

_Together Till the End,_

_Jemma_

Melinda looked and blinked a few times at the letter.  This was the perfect way to get these two together.

* * *

 Melinda crept back to the lab again, for the second time.  This time, she grabbed Fitz's binder, (It had a monkey on it)  and ran up back to her bunk.  She began flipping through.

**A monkey..**

**More Monkeys..**

**Another monkey...**

**Finally, a square piece of parchment.**

She began to read.  She was so lucky that he had written one, at all.

In his messy print, he said:

_Jemma,_

_I can't believe that you are next to me.  My best friends, but you are so much more than that to me.  Your heavenly face makes me lose where I am.  You are as radiant as the sun, as full as the full moon, shining even more brightly than all the stars in the universe.  No matter what.  You know me.  I'm not good with words.  Remember the line, till death do us part?  Well, yeah._

_Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Leo_

* * *

Melinda smirked, the final pieces of her plan coming into place.  She slid Leo's letter into Jemma's binder, and slid Jemma's into Leo's.  She then took the two binders downstairs.  Both of the kids were in the lab.

"Hey, Jemma, I was reading your post-op notes, and there is a punctuation error on the first page, I have marked it for you." Melinda said, gesturing to the marked page where Leo's letter lay.  

Jemma gave her a nod of appreciation, and began sifting though the pages to correct her error. 

Melinda slid the other binder over to Leo.  

"You might want to revise the page I have marked, it might help you in an upcoming mission."  Melinda said.

Leo nodded and began reading.  

Melinda slipped out of the room, and waited for the magic to happen. 

Jemma and Leo both were reading furiously, tears pooling in both of their eyes, and spilling over.  When both of them were done, they were wrapped up in each other's arms, holding on tight.  There was no need for words, the soulmates could communicate just as efficiently. 

Melinda slipped out of the camera room, she wanted to give them their little moment.

* * *

The next day, Phil squealed when Fitz-Simmons came in the room, with laced fingers.  (Yes, Phil squealed).  Fitz always had some form of contact with Simmons, an arm wrapped around her waist, a kiss of her hair, silly little things like that.  

Jemma and Leo caught Melinda's eye and mouthed **THANK YOU**.

Melinda just smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me which couple May should target next!


End file.
